Melanie, Princess of the Sea
by Melbel10
Summary: Melanie is a normal 13 year old girl, until she is told she's a Demigod!


_**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I own the characters of Melanie, Nicole. I also own the plot.**_

_RING!_

Finally I thought, that school bell was way overdue. My ADHD and Dyslexia was making it impossible for me to concentrate any longer. My name is Melanie and I am 13 years old.

"We have so much homework tonight, its inhuman," I said to my best friend Nicole, "I don't think Mrs. Dodds is human!"

Nicole looked at me real seriously and said, "You have no idea."

As we left the school, I suddenly had a great idea. "Lets go to the pool!"

Nicole agreed, "Why do you love the pool so much?"

"I don't know, the water always calms me down."

_5 minutes later, we were at the pool._

There were only 2 people at the pool. There were 2 teenage guys, about the age of 16. One had jet-black hair and sea-green eyes like my own. The other had a Rasta hat on with a bad case of acne.

I looked at Nicole, she was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I said.

"Oh what? Nevermind me, go get in already."

Nicole refused to go into the water. I think it had to do with her legs. She had this weird disease thing.

I quickly jumped into the water. I feel so powerful in it. I saw the guys staring at me. Since they were so interested in me, I started to show off, swimming all my strokes at my fastest speed. I was the fastest swimmer on my swim team.

Nicole calls out my name, "Melanie, come here!"

Annoyed, I got out of the water, "What? I was having fun in there!"

She takes my hand, "Melanie, you know you're different right. You're not normal" I knew I was weird to some people, Nicole was my only friend in the whole school.

"Thanks a lot Nicole, you my only friend, are here ruining my mood, reminding me I am different. I thought you were my friend and that you didn't care about that."

At this point, I ran to the deepest end of the pool. I allowed myself to sink to the bottom. What was the point of ever coming out of the pool, my parents were gone, and I have no friends apparently.

I hear Nicole from the outside yelling my name, I look up and I see the 2 teenage guys yelling my name too.

I slowly start nodding my head and I drift into sleep.

* * *

The next thing I know, I am out of the water. I open my eyes to see Nicole and the 2 teenage guys looking at me.

"Melanie, are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?" said, Nicole.

"I am fine," I reply, "Who are you people?" I said to the 2 teenage guys.

"I am Percy Jackson, and this is Grover Underwood." said the guy with black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Ok, whatever, will you go away, and stop staring at me!" I said.

"Nicole!" whined the one called Grover.

"Melanie, they aren't going to go away. They are here to protect you, just like me." said Nicole

"I don't need protection Nicole, I am fine without any of you." I said.

I tried to get up and leave, but Nicole holds me down.

"Melanie, you are going to listen to me. This is my brother Grover, and his friend and I are here to protect you. You are in danger whether you like it or not. You remember learning about the Greek myths, well you are a daughter of a god. You are a demi-god and you are in grave danger." She said seriously.

I laughed, "You're nuts!"

Grover stared at me, he said, "Percy help us out here."

"Fine," Percy sighed, "Melanie listen closely, I am a demi-god as well. I know it is hard to believe, but I just listen to Nicole. You have to trust her."

I look at Nicole, "Ok, fine, whatever, then who is my parent."

"You're undetermined, but Percy thinks he knows."

I prompt Percy, "So, …"

"I am a son of Poseidon, and I believe you're my half-sister. You're a really good swimmer, and you have green eyes and black hair like mine. You would be dead right now if you weren't a daughter of Poseidon, there is no way you could of stayed underwater in the pool without oxygen for 20 minute. You did dose off, but I think it is because you never used you're powers before."

_**CLIFF HANGER, REVIEW PLZ!**_


End file.
